This invention relates to the field of system architectures, specifically failure-tolerant and self-reconfiguring embedded system architectures.
In considering a conceptual design for an Unmanned Ground Combat Vehicle (UGCV) prototype, one important design criterion is survivability. This is interpreted in at least one context to mean an ability of the vehicle system to sustain damage to, or failure of, portions of the onboard vehicle hardware and software control systems, while still maintaining some level of operational capability, even at a degraded level. As a result of this design criterion, a system concept has been developed that provides a capability to detect damage to or failure of portions of the system, and through inherent redundancy and self-monitoring, the system can reconfigure itself to recover functionality initially lost as a result of the damage. The system described herein is primarily a software implementation, although it relies on certain hardware configuration assumptions without which it will not function as described.
This system could be used in any distributed computing system that requires multiple levels of redundancy and is exposed to hazardous conditions or vulnerable to severe physical damage. Examples include battlefield systems, mining equipment, spacecraft, heavy industrial equipment, explosive atmospheres, tornado/hurricane monitoring equipment, and similar applications for military, government, or industrial users.